No More Courage
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Not being able to take it anymore Kurt transfer to Dalton Academy. Only, more drama awaits him the boys academy. Jealous Freshman? Blaine's secret crush? Maybe it would have been easier to stay at McKinley.
1. Transfer

Title: No More Courage

Rating: T

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Not being able to take it anymore Kurt transfer to Dalton Academy. Only, more drama awaits him the boys academy. Jealous Freshman? Blaine's secret crush? Maybe it would have been easier to stay at McKinley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

No More Courage

"Your grades are adequately high, you list of extracurricular activities is also commendable. Now, Mr. Hummel, Dalton is a prestigious private academy. We expect all of ours students to excel academically as well as socially, as such there is a zero-tolerance for harassment or bullying. Any instance is grounds for expulsion. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein, and I assure you it won't be a problem," Kurt smiled.

"Wonderful. Now, our top clubs here at Dalton include our tennis club, the Warbles, and our Gay-Straight Alliance which is a club with our sister academy. We encourage our students to participate in the Gay-Straight Alliance in hopes they'll grasp onto some of the struggles the homosexual community has. We do not, however, force them to join. It's completely optional. Listen to me, going on about clubs," he laughed. "Dalton's down payment is 5000 dollars. 15000 dollars a semester, 30000 dollars a year, this tuition does NOT include uniform which is roughly 250 dollars."

Kurt took a deep breathe. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said the price was a bit steep. "I'll talk it over with my father tonight and let you know by morning."

"We hope to hear a favorable response."

-o-o-o-

"Geez, it's like a college fund," Burt Hummel sighed, looking over the papers.

"But, it's a gateway school to Harvard, Princeton, ANY college I want to go to. Even Julliard scouts from Dalton."

"You really wants this, don't you? Is the situation at McKinley really that bad?"

"It's…bad. Manageable at best, but why have to tolerate it when I can go here where there is a zero-tolerance policy? Why must I continuously have Marc Jacobs after Marc Jacobs ruined by those Neanderthals? Do you know how many facials I've needed?"

"Alright, I get it Kurt, but if you want to go here than no more designer clothes you buy. No more Jack Anthony…."

"Marc Jacobs, dad."

"Whatever. As for your car, you can have it back seeing as no more rocks go through the windshield, got it? And you use it to school and back."

"I can have my baby back," Kurt asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"You can have it back. You better ace at this school Kurt, I mean it, for what this place costs…"

"Don't worry dad, there will be no problems at Dalton."

-o-o-o-

A week of intense paperwork and money passing was all it took for him to be an official transfer to Dalton. He'd already bought his uniform and tailored to fit his body better. He truly could not understand how those boys wore that blazer so baggy all day long. But on Blaine it worked perfectly, he would admit that. Either way, it was finally his last day at McKinley and cleaning out his locker felt so refreshing.

"Hey Lady, cleaning out the trash?"

"Normally your mundane monikers would annoy me, but I can't bring myself to care anymore as this is my last day of dealing with you," Kurt sighed, safely tucking Blaine's picture into his bag. "Now, unless you'd like to see a tweet tonight about your closeted homosexuality I suggest you back off."

Karofsky was going to retort with his fist but repelled when he saw Principal Figgens walking up. "The Fury will be waiting for you later."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving the last couple of books into his bag. "I'm sure."

"Mr. Hummel, is your locker empty?"

"Yes, everything is emptied out," he answered, closing the locker. Figgens stepped in, locking the lock with the key. Kurt looked around the hallway for a moment before walking to the choir room where they were probably all waiting.

Apprehensively, he walked to the room, merely standing in the door way, hugging his bag to his hip.

"You're late Kurt," Mr. Schue called good naturedly.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I'm leaving."

Did the room go eerily quiet or was that just him?

"Are you sick or something," he asked worriedly.

"No, I mean, I'm leaving McKinley." Kurt was sure had then been rocks around, Mercedes would have thrown one. His best friend looked torn between hurt and pissed off. "I know this is a shock, but none of you can understand what I go through everyday. The bullying and the slurs.."

"Dude, we've all got slushied," Puck spoke in. "You get over it."

"I think he means it's because he's a fancy boy peacock that likes other boy peacocks," Brittany chimed in, in her usual spacing tone.

Kurt sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, Brittany, that's why. Either way, I love you Mercedes, but I really can't handle being here anymore."

"But what about Sectionals? I mean we can call and email and visit each other everyday, but what about Sectionals? Without you we won't have twelve people."

"Don't worry Mercedes, it shouldn't be hard to find a Soprano in the upper range," Rachel told the room. Kurt had to admit that hurt a little. No one but Mercerdes was going to miss him? They didn't care at all? Even Mr. Schue hadn't given a 'I'm sure we'll all miss you' speech. Proved to him of how little importance he was to these so called friends.

-o-o-o-

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could make this uniform look good, but wow," Blaine commented upon seeing Kurt on his official first day.

"It's nothing really. A steady hand and a well placed needle. You were crazy if you thought I was going to wear the uniform as is. It need major tailoring. I may not get Marc Jacobs anymore but I can at least make this look designer," he smiled, commenting on the newly tailored form fitting Dalton uniform.

"Well you did a wonderful job," Blaine smiled, looking him up and down. "Of course, I don't know anything about designers. The few girls I know assume I like fashion because I'm gay. I can tell a guy he looks hot when he does, but beyond that, I'm clueless."

"Really?" Kurt questioned, eyes wide. "Vera Wang? Michael Kors? Marc Jacobs? Dolce and Gabanna?"

Blaine shook his head. "Can't tell you anything about them. Except that my moms new sundress is a Vera Wang. Generalizations are annoying. People think gay equals flamboyant."

Kurt cleared his throat, tightening his hand around his shoulder bag's strap.

Blaine looked at him, laughing good heartedly. "But flamboyancy works good for some people. In fact, it's kind of cute."

A blush found the younger boy's face as he continued to walk next to his senior down the halls of Dalton.

"Speaking of gay, the GSA meets in the morning since Glee Club meets in the afternoons. I'm not going to pressure you into going, but I think it might be nice for you, to mingle with people that don't look down on homosexuals."

"How many people are there in the GSA, as you called it?"

"Roughly thirty. Five guys from Dalton are gay, then about six girls from our sister academy, the rest are straight males from Dalton. Between you and me, I honestly think they hang around for the free food and in the hopes the girls will make out."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Men."

"They're pigs?" Blaine snarked with a chuckle.

"The straight ones at least."

Blaine looked him up and down, smirking. "Not a good idea putting to much faith in gay men. They have hormones just like straight men."

"Yes, but at least gay men know how to be gentlemen," Kurt declared, walking ahead with his normal swing of his hips.

Blaine watched him for a moment, muttering under his breath. "Don't count on that."

"Everyone this is Kurt. Kurt this is everyone."

"I'm Annabelle," the girl nearest them introduced. Kurt noted she looked remarkably like Blaine except with green eyes, and of course being female. "I'm Blaine's cousin on his father's side," she smiled. "The blonde over there is my girlfriend Cassandra, you can call her Cass or Cassie for short. The red-head twins over there are Natalie and Marissa. The other less attractive blonde.." said blonde girl yelled a 'hey' in retort. "She's Star, and the cute little Latina next to her is Margarita."

"Blaine, can you help me look over my algebra homework form last night, I'm having trouble understanding some of the variables," a petite blue eyed, brunette teen called. Blaine excused himself, walking over to the smaller teens aid.

"That's Jordan," Annabelle informed him. "Freshman. He's been smitten with Blaine since the beginning of the year. Not that I blame him, most guys fall really easy for Blaine, all he has to do is sing and their hearts are his. Then again, Blaine is completely innocent. He's pretty touchy with guys he knows are gay and likes to play the mentor and help them, feels like it's his duty. Leads a lot of guys on, unintentionally, he's not a bad guy, just to sweet for his own good you know?"

Kurt nodded, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Was Blaine leading him on? The kindness? The advice? Holding his hand? Buying him lunch? Giving him his phone number? Did Blaine do this with every gay teen he knew?

"Either way, Jordan won't admit it's a lost cause. Everyone hear knows Blaine has a crush on some mystery," she smiled as if it was a great conspiracy. "Won't tell us who or anything. But said he's a cutie, with shine. We're guessing he's a glee boy too."

Kurt gulped down the lump of jealously in his throat. "He likes someone?"

"Oh yeah, big time crush. It's good for him though, after the thing with his ex. I feel bad for the ones that fall so easily for him, I really do, they all get crushed in the end."

"Annie!" Cassandra whined, beckoning her girlfriend to her. Annabelle gave Kurt a departing smile before running to her lover.

Kurt's eyes went to Blaine who was smiling kindly at the boy named Jordan. Jordan looked up at the senior with stars in his eyes, waiting for praise. Praise which Blaine gave in a affectionate ruffle of his hair. Kurt swallowed down his emotions of anger, jealously, and hurt, trying to keep himself from being to emotional about a boy he met less than a month ago. Damn these unobtainable crushes. Maybe transferring to Dalton wasn't such a good idea after all.

-chapter 1 end-


	2. Roxie

Title: No More Courage

Rating: T

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Not being able to take it anymore Kurt transfer to Dalton Academy. Only, more drama awaits him the boys academy. Jealous Freshman? Blaine's secret crush? Maybe it would have been easier to stay at McKinley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs with in. They ALL belong to their respective owners.

AN: All my chapters are unbeta'd so please forgive the little mistakes that i know pop up here and there. Also, i want to thank everyone that's alerted and reviewed. Love the love, and because you guys have been kind this chapter is over double the length of last, so i hope you enjoy.

No More Courage

"The Age of Reason or rather Enlightenment stressed rationality over faith, senses, and even emotions."

Kurt tapped his pencil against his notebook as the Art Appreciation teacher continued to read from the text in his hands. At Dalton they wanted all their students to be well rounded that included an appreciation for the arts. One look into his closest would show he had an ample appreciation for art; the art of fashion. Truly, he wasn't against appreciating art, he was against getting into the religious aspects of Baroque and Rococo. Why was religion such a hot button issue? Then again, many artists drew, painted, and sculpted religious pieces, so in that aspect maybe it was necessary. However, learning the tiny bits of Monet's personal life were of no interest to him.

Whose personal life did interest him? Blaine's. True they had only recently become friends, but wouldn't Blaine have mentioned a crush? Maybe they were exclusively on a mentor/mentee relationship. In that case Blaine had no reason to tell him anything. Was Kurt misconstruing their relationship all together? It seemed like Blaine had been flirting with him throughout his performance of Teenage Dream, but maybe he was trying to make him feel welcomed? On the flip side, how many boys would sing to another boy 'I'll let your put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans'? It was clear flirting to Kurt. So many damn questions and none pertaining to his current class.

When the bell rang he gathered his things, shoving them into his bag and leaving the class out into the packed hallways.

"So you going for the Warblers open auditions?"

"No way, I can't sing."

Kurt looked in the direction of the gossiping boys who continued to bash our their own lack of talent.

"It's a shame though. With a voice like that Blaine could have ANY girl he wants, yet he goes for guys. I don't get it."

"Strange thing a gay guy's head," the other laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes, walking on. A gay male's mind didn't function much differently than a straight males. The only difference really was attraction to gender, and maybe fashion sense. But having fashion sense doesn't make you gay, it makes you metro sexual or a manscaper. Kurt sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. He could NEVER date a manscaper.

"And what's on your mind?" Blaine asked.

"How I would never date a manscaper."

"Wouldn't date a manscaper?" Blaine chuckled, looking Kurt up and down. "Really?"

"I'M not a manscaper. I'm not straight, a Neanderthal, and I'm merely well dressed."

Blaine laughed. "I'll give you that, you are well dressed. Think it's more likely to see you in skin tight jeans."

Kurt cleared his throat trying to remind himself that there was someone Blaine already liked. "I happen to like my skinny jeans."

"To bad Dalton is uniform," Blaine sighed, leaning back as if stretching. His eyes went over Kurt's backside, inwardly commenting how nice his ass looked in plaid; bet it would look even better in skinny jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"You trying out for the Warblers?" he questioned, changing the subject as smoothly as possible.

"Naturally. You men don't have enough Sopranos in your group, I'll naturally help…ow," Kurt groaned as a body bumped, non to gently into him, knocking him into Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," the boy, Jordan, from this morning apologized. "I was hurrying and I didn't notice you there."

"That's fine. I need to get to my next class anyways. Blaine, I'll see you at auditions," Kurt nodded, stepping away from the other male gently holding him. With an elegant turn he walked away, hoisting his shoulder bag further up. Jordan apologized to Blaine for causing trouble before running to his algebra class.

Blaine shook his head as he felt Wes walk forward to his right. "Didn't look like an accident to me."

"We'll leave it unreported for now. If Jordan continues harassing Kurt we'll take it to Mr. Edelstein, but for right now Kurt doesn't think anything is odd, so we'll leave it."

Wes shook his head. "Such a man magnet."

Blaine laughed, hitting his friend's shoulder playfully. "Let's get to class."

-o-o-o-

"Good job, Jordan," Mr. Anderson applauded the freshman. "However you are flat on several notes and you are singing to low out of your range. You'll need to work on that if you wish to be a Warbler, but this is just my opinion. I, of course, leave the voting to our members. Alright, next up, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood up, going to the head of the room and staring them down, a confident hand on his hip. "I'll be singing Roxie from the always classic and fabulous Chicago."

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. He had grown use to males singing songs traditionally sung by women but Roxie maybe too risqué for a young male. "Are you sure?"

"Is there something wrong with my selection?"

"Not at all. If you are sure," he nodded.

Kurt turned, placing his hands on his hips. "B flat please."

The pianist nodded, beginning the intro to Roxie. Kurt got into the beat, shaking his hips and bouncy to the beat making a few of the Warblers chuckle. He swept his arms out, turning with a big entrance. _"The name on everybody lips is going to Roxie. The lady racking in the chips is gonna be Roxie," _he sang making a 'come hither' motion with his fingers at 'racking in'. Personally he LOVED singing songs done by women, he LOVED playing female parts. Normally that got him laughed at since everyone but himself seemed to have forgotten that men once played female parts long long ago when females were not allowed in theatre. A strike against those people for being ignorant.

Continuing on, he drew a figure in the air via Renee Zellweger singing his next line. _"I'm gonna be a celebrity that means somebody everyone knows." _He raised his arms into the air, sliding down his body. _"They're going to recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose." _Blaine shifted noticeably in his seat and Kurt wondered if he was really making the Warblers lead uncomfortable. _"From just some dumb mechanics wife I'm gonna be Roxie. Who says murder's not an art," _he moved his body, adding the turns and hip movements, along with the arm raises, and sensual little teases. Playing women really was quite fun. _"And who in case she doesn't hang can say she started with a bang! Roxie Hart."_ His foot unintentionally went up with the little ding that was in the movie and musical. He couldn't help but continued to dance during the small break. Adding the strutting walk as if walking down the catwalk.

"_Boys,"_ he beckoned, happily surprise when a few of the Warblers began to sing the next bit.

"_They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see Roxie."_

"_Think of those autographs I'll sign good luck to you, Roxie,"_ he gave a playful wink turning on his heel. _"And I'll appear in a lavaliere that goes all the way down to my waist_." He gave the hips shakes, moving his hands down his body. Only when Blaine stood up, excusing himself from the room did Kurt think he might have done something wrong.

"_Here a ring there a ring everywhere a ring-a-ling," _the boys sang.

"_But always in the best of tastes," _Kurt continued, eyes looking at the door Blaine had just left through. Pointedly he ignored the seemingly smug smirk on Jordan's face. "Mmm..I'm a star! And the audience loves me…" but apparently Blaine doesn't. "..and I love them and they love me for lovin' them and love them for lovin' me, and we looooove each other. And that's cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods, and that's show biz, kid."

"_She's giving up her hum drum life she's gonna be.."_

"_Sing it!"_

"_Roxie! She made a scandal and a start."_

"_And Sophie Tucker'll shit I know, to see her name get billed below Roxie Hart!"_ Kurt held the last note on both the 'Roxie' and 'Hart' as to demonstrate his skills. With a final pose that denoted the end of the song he took a deep breath, happy when the other Warblers applauded.

"It's nice to see a young man that can pull off a female song so well and make it quite endearing to watch," Mr. Anderson complemented. "You have a beautiful natural soprano voice with good pitch and very level tone."

"Thank you, sir," he smiled.

"You know, I've wanted to do Defying Gravity for sometime, we don't have enough show tunes in our line up, but that last high F. Well, we obviously can't hit that."

"I can!" Kurt jumped in. "Defying Gravity is my soul."

"It's actually my goal to do a Wicked mash-up for the school assembly in two weeks and then a pop mash-up for the school festival right before Sectionals. Blaine is our lead and until now I've been hesitant to do Wicked because Blaine is obviously not a high range Soprano. Between you and me, I hope those boys vote you in. I'd be disappointed if they didn't. Speaking of, where did Blaine go?"

"Ran out," Dave shrugged. "Just excused himself and left."

"Which I apologize for," Blaine stated. "I got thirsty and needed a drink. Shall we do the vote?"

-o-o-o-

"He just walked out?" Mercedes exclaimed into her phone during Glee club. "Were you flat or something?"

"No, I thought I was perfect, but he just left."

"I don't know what to tell you, Kurt. I really don't. I mean, you WERE auditioning for them, maybe he was jealous? Afraid you'd take him spot? He's the lead right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't take his lead unless…"

"Unless?"

"He knows the advisor wants to do Wicked Mash-up, including Defying Gravity, which I get to lead."

"Oh my god, Kurt! That's amazing!"

"Thank you, Mercedes. My drama aside, how is New Directions?"

"Good. A little off balance without you here. Rachel won't admit it but she misses you."

"I miss the soprano back-up," Rachel called. "It was a good compliment to my own tone. I, however, do not miss Kurt's constant snide about my fashion sense, which Finn seems to have no problem with. Right, Finn?"

"Right babe."

"Translation, he wants into Rachel's 1950s poodle skirt that she probably got from the dime store and won't say anything negative," Kurt sighed into Mercedes ear. "Anyways, I have Glee practice so I'll call you when I get home, kay?"

"Yeah, talk to you later," Mercedes bid farewell, hanging up her phone. "So Finn, spill, what school is Kurt going to?"

"What? Why would I know?"

"Don't play dumb," Quinn chipped in. "Your mom and his dad are engaged, which makes you two soon-to-be brothers."

"Not like I know anything. We share a room and all but there's the divider, so he doesn't come to my side and I don't go to his. Besides, he's usually asleep when I get back from Rachel's."

"I like really miss, Kurt," Brittany uttered. "He always pulled my eyebrows out when they were fuzzy."

"I miss his fun clothes everyday. He'd compliment me all the time on my clothes," Tina sighed.

"He did have a good voice and good fashion sense," Artie agreed. "He made things fun and had common sense."

"I actually don't feel up to making gay jokes without him around. It's just no fun," Santana sighed, leaning against Brittany.

"Come on! Without him around we've actually got slushied less!" Puck told the group. "Without the gay factor it's like the target has grown smaller. The moment Kurt left Karofsky backed off all of us, only a matter of time till the other guys do too."

"I agree with Puck. If Kurt wanted to leave then so be it. We can find someone else to compliment my talents," Rachel declared to the room.

Mr. Schue took this opportunity to be an unintentional god-send, new music in his hand. "Cell Block Tango, ladies!"

-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry Rachel I can't disclose that information," Emma apologized softly, lining up her perfect straight pencils.

"But you know, don't you?"

"Of course I know, but I'm not allowed to disclose that information to a student."

"Miss Pillsbury, I'm a concerned friend. I merely want to know what school Kurt is attending so I can pay him a little visit and check on him. Like a caring concerned friend."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I really can't disclose the matter of transfer with students."

"Hmph," Rachel huffed, turning around with a dramatic exit, her hair swishing behind her. It's not like she missed Kurt. That's not it at all. The Glee club's morale was down and she needed to fix it. One way or another she would find out where Hummel had gone.

-o-o-o-

"So there I was on stage at sectionals my sophomore year, the lead George, had gotten sick at the last minute and I was the only one that could step in. I get up there and completely forgot the lyrics.." Blaine told the members of the GSA.

"Me being the good friend I am stepped up and helped steer him in the right direction," Dave told them. "He completely forget the lyrics to such an iconic song."

"What song were you guys singing?" Jordan asked, stars in his eyes.

"Michael Jackson's Billy Jean. That night we did Billy Jean, Human Nature, and They Don't Care About us."

"Luckily after I helped him through Billy Jean he picked up Human Nature and sang it out with his heart," Dave nodded.

"Been the lead ever since."

Kurt smiled in amazement at Blaine's stage fright, it proved he was human and not perfect. Gradually the Warblers around him began beat boxing and 'oh'ing out the opening beat to Billy Jean. It still surprised Kurt how fast a room could feel when the Warblers were singing. People that weren't even in the GSA quickly entered the library, taking seats and rocking out as Blaine jumped into the first line.

"_She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene. I said I don't mind but what do mean I am the one._"

The spectators began to clap along with the Warblers.

"_Who will dance on the floor in the round. She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round."_

Dave jumped in singing the second verse. _"She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene. Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one who will dance on the floor in the round."_

The beat changed to a slower beat box, with low 'oh's, the song choice sliding into Human Nature. Blaine stepped forward reaching a hand out in Kurt's direction. _"Reaching out to touch a stranger, electric eyes are everywhere. See that boy, he knows I'm watching, he likes the way I stare."_

Kurt blushed, gulping down his nerves at the change of pronoun from the original lyrics. Was Blaine intentionally hitting on him now? What about his supposed crush? Was he toying with his feelings?

"_If they say- Why, why, tell em that it's human nature,"_ they sang in unison.

Kurt couldn't help but jump in with the next line, eyes directed straight on Blaine. _"Why, why, does he do me that way?"_

"_If they say- Why, why, tell em that it's human nature."_

"_Why, why, does he do me that way? I like livin' this way,"_ Kurt sang, to which Blaine replied.

"_I like lovin' this way."_

The room went silent for a few tense seconds before the back-up singers began clapping, cheering on for everyone to clap along. "All I want to say is they don't really care about us!" the Warblers chanted, the room quickly joining in.

"_Beat me, hate me, you can never break me," _Blaine sang out.

Kurt kept his eyes on him playing along in what was about to become a lyrical battle. Thank god he knew ALL of Michael Jackson's songs, even if he wasn't as much of a god to him as Madonna. _"Will me, thrill me you can never kill me."_

"_Do me, sue me, everybody do me."_

"_Kick me, strike me, don't you black and white me."_

The room chorused again, the entirety of them cheering the two teens on in this quiet meaningful word battle; even if it was being used in a different context then what Michael Jackson had intended.

"_I'm tired of being the victim of hate,"_ Annabelle and Cassandra sang out, surprising them both.

"_You're rapin' me of my pride, oh, for god's sake."_

"_I'm lookin' to heaven to fulfill it's prophecy…"_

"_Set me free!" _the four of them sang out in perfect harmony. Everyone knew what the song had originally been about, but the way the four were singing right now seemed to fit so well for the current issues in the country concerning homosexuality.

The room filled with a chorus of 'all I want to say is that they don't really care about us', over and over to the beat of clapping. The song finally died out as their words and clapping slowed to a silence. They cheered, patting each other on the back and smiling good heartedly.

Blaine's eyes were still locked with Kurt's and in a breath his lips were pressed to the other teen's, in a move he hoped didn't get him slapped.

-chapter 2 end-


	3. Love Story

Title: No More Courage

Rating: T

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Not being able to take it anymore Kurt transfer to Dalton Academy. Only, more drama awaits him the boys academy. Jealous Freshman? Blaine's secret crush? Maybe it would have been easier to stay at McKinley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs with in. They ALL belong to their respective owners.

AN: I wanted to explain my time line here since my little sis pointed out the confusion. In Season 1 Rachel states she's a sophomore. In my fic I made Kurt that same age as Rachel meaning Sectionals and Regionals were last year and he is currently in his Junior Year. So he met Blaine at the beginning of his current year, etc. etc.

No More Courage

Kurt looked in his rearview mirror, straightening his hair out to look presentable. He fixed his glasses so they sat perfectly on his nose. His eyes drifted to his lips, where just 48 hours ago, Blaine's own lips had been. He probably didn't react like Blaine wanted, but it had been so sudden and he was still so confused. Blaine had a crush on some guy he met at Sectionals last year according to Annabelle, so what was he doing kissing Kurt? What had that flirting been? He was so over these continuous questions; continuous confusions.

When Blaine had kissed him he did the only thing to keep himself from surrendering. He pushed the elder teen away, grabbed his shoulder bag, and promptly called Mercedes without giving her to many details. Drama. Drama. Drama. Everywhere he went. But he would put that aside for today. Today he had promised his best friend he would visit and that was exactly his intention.

Leaving his Dalton jacket in his car, he stepped out closing the door behind him. Clicking his keychain he made sure it was locked and the alarm was set. If anyone tried anything on his baby he would have them murdered in their sleep.

Turning on his stride, he walked straight to the auditorium, entering to see Mercerdes, Santana, and Brittany on stage, bouncing to a faster version of TLC's hit No Scrubs. Santana came forward giving a seductive sway of her hips to the beat. _"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fine and is also known as a buster. Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass."_

The three broke into the chorus, swaying and giving arms motions to their words. _"I don't want no scrub.A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me, hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride tryin' to holla at me. I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride tryin' to holler at me!"_

Mercedes switched to center stage, belting out the next lines in that gorgeous voice of hers. "_There's a scrub checkin' me but his game is kinda weak and I know that he cannot approach me cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash can't get wit' a dead-beat ass so no."_

They ran through the chorus again, ending with a sexy pose, as the next three girls stepped up onto the stage. "YOU!" Rachel yelled into her microphone making everyone cover their ears.

"I invited him," Mercedes told her. "He may not go to McKinley but he's still our friend."

"You look like a school boy," Brittany muttered, looking him up and down. "It's kind of hot."

"Right," Kurt nodded, feeling very uncomfortable about getting hit on by Brittany. "You girls rocked it. Mercedes, you were hot chocolate thunder, as usual, and I must say best outfit I've seen you in to date," he smiled, looking over her camisole and white washed jeans combo. It was simple but fabulous.

"Excuse me? Can we sing now?" Rachel called, not liking her spotlight stolen.

"Don't stop on account of me," he waved, taking a seat next to Mercedes. Rachel gave a dramatic thank you before telling the pianist her key. He rolled his eyes as a very drawn out, very slow version of Destiny Child's Say My Name was belted out by Rachel Berry with Tina and Quinn as back-up. Rachel did NOT deserve the diva spotlight that surrounded Beyonce's wonderful vocals. If they were going to do this song at this beat he would have made Quinn the soloist. Luckily he was distracted from Rachel by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Pulling it out he saw a text from Blaine apologizing for the umpteenth time and asking, once again, if they could talk. It may sound melodramatic and bitching but he didn't want to talk right now; not until all these emotions were sorted out. Unfortunately he was unsure if it was his emotions or Blaine's that needed to be sorted out.

"You could have rocked that song better than Rachel," Kurt told Quinn when she took a seat in front of him. She thanked him with a smile, proceeding to try and make trite conversation about his new school life. Strategically he dodged these questions with ones about the Cherrios.

The boys took the stage, Artie taking center. Kurt almost laughed out loud as he heard the familiar music of the Backstreet Boys. This was to grand. He wondered how Mr. Schue convinced them to do this. Artie wheeled forward, singing out the first melancholic line. _"Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are, there's something missing in my heart."_

Finn walked forward, taking the lead over. _"Life goes on as it never ends. Eyes of stone observe the trends, they never say forever gaze. Guilty roads to an endless love. There's no control. Are you with me now? You're every wish will be done, they tell me."_

Why was it Kurt suddenly felt his heart give a jerk? Why did it feel so painful? Why did he feel guilty?

Puck took over there, belting out the last verse before a group chorus finish. _"There's no where to run, I have no place to go; surrender my heart, body and soul. How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show!"_

"_You are missing in my heart. Tell me why, I can't be there where you are! There's something missing in my heart," _the group sang out in finale, lowering their heads. It was a drastically shortened version of the Backstreet Boys hit but it had it's effect. An effect Kurt was none to happy to feel. He felt guilty for pushing Blaine away? Why did he feel so empty? Why were his lips tingling?

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

"That's a good question, Mercedes," he answered, wiping his eyes.

-o-o-o-

He had took the initiative and text Blaine asking for his address so they could talk in person. Blaine had text him the link to google maps, with directions from McKinley to his home. Kurt sighed, sending a text back telling Blaine he had GPS, he could have just used the address. Which of course he did, as it was safe than trying to hold his phone while driving. Inputting the address into his GPS, he listened as the voice began telling him.

To soon he realized he was driving towards Dalton, and just as quickly he realized the GPS was taking him to a housing complex about 10 miles from the academy. He'd always seen it on his drive to school. One of those gated communities where all the houses looked eerily similar and the grass unbelievably green.

He pulled up to the gate with it's key pad, feeling like the moment he drove through this gate he'd never come out. He saw the Stepford Wives and The Twilight Zone, this could NOT end well. The gate slide closed behind him with an eerie whine, make him look in his rearview mirror. The place was to bright for him. The sun was shining, the grass was clean, children played on a brand-new swing set. Dear Lord, there was even a woman in a pink dress with an apron on watering flowers.

Pulling into the driveway with the gazing ball and bridge with fishing kids sitting on it, he turned off his car wondering if Blaine really lived here. In the text Blaine said there'd be an orange tabby sleeping on a decorative 'Welcome' mat. Sure enough, an orange cat laid curled up on a bristly mat just in front of the blue door. Gaining courage he walked up to the front door, gently rapping three times.

No longer was he afraid of the confrontation with Blaine. He was more afraid of getting kidnapped, brainwashed, and whatever else they do here. Slowly the door opened a woman peeked out as if she was afraid of something. Here eyes were a light green, hidden behind messy brunette hair. "You're not from the Homeowner's Association are you?"

"No. I'm a friend of Blaine's from school."

Her grim expression turned into one of delight as she opened the door. "Please do come in, mind Tabatha," she smiled, gesturing to the cat. "Tabby, get in her." The cat looked at her before stretching with a big yawn and sauntering into the home. "Sorry to act all suspicious. Tabatha likes to sleep outside and lately that old stogy Mrs. Delphine has been telling me to put a leash on her or get rid of her."

"I see," Kurt nodded, removing his sunglasses.

"When I saw your car I figured you might have been one of her callers."

"No, I'm just here to see Blaine."

"Well he's upstairs in his room, first door on the left. Ask him to send Sammy down if he would," she smiled, closing the door. Kurt nodded, as Blaine's mother disappeared through an archway to the sitting room. He was left looking at the L shaped stair case, where's Blaine's bedroom was clearly visible. Taking the steps slowly the apprehension came back to him.

He reached the landing now staring. Staring at Blaine's room, no, staring at Blaine. The other teen was leaning against his bed in loose pajama pants with a mountain dew logo and some kind of band t-shirt. A brownish orange cat laid curled up in his lap, sleeping contentedly. The boy in question sat staring at the TV some kind of game control in his hands. Kurt's eyes went to Blaine's hand that expertly rolled the analog stick and pressed a sequence of buttons without looking down.

A jingle broke Kurt's reverie as Blaine called him name. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, your mom said to send Sammy down?"

Blaine smiled, motioning to the sleeping cat. "I don't think he's getting up anytime soon." Picking the cat up he carried him to the stairs, placing him down and giving him a tap in the right direction. The cat looked pissed for a moment before walking away like the tom he was. "Mom, Sammy is coming down!" With that being yelled he motioned Kurt into his room. "Let me just finish this bit. I need Epona, I'm to lazy to walk everywhere in Hyrule."

"You've lost me," Kurt admitted, taking a seat in a desk chair.

"I admit I'm a sucker for the N64, or well actually Zelda. Adult Link was my first crush when I was a kid," Blaine admitted. Kurt assumed the elf dressed in green was this link character. Blaine played some song on a virtual ocarina and a horse came up to the character nuzzling him. The elf climbed up onto the horse on Blaine's controller command. Having already got bored, Kurt looked around Blaine's bedroom noticing all the posters of musicals, singers, and a few of that link character. At the moment Blaine's room seemed to be the gayest thing about him. No respectable straight man he knew-even if there were musical loving straight men-would have Wicked, Les Miserables, Aida, Annie Get Your Gun, and Guys and Dolls posters. "Is that a Jesus Christ Superstar poster?"

"Yeah, mom got me that one for my 14th birthday. She also got me a collector's edition of West Side Story and Oklahoma."

"You've been out to your parents for a while."

"Keep in mind my first crush was on a MALE videogame character," Blaine laughed. "I actually didn't admit to myself I was gay till I was 14, didn't come out to my parents till I was 15. Over the wall we go."

"That's impossible," Kurt told him as the amber horse free jumped a 15 foot wall.

"So is shooting an arrow into the sun and getting a fire arrow or wearing a tunic that allows you to breathe underwater. It's a videogame, things don't have to make sense."

"Right."

"I'm sorry about the other day. I guess, I kind of acted like Karofsky, I saw an opportunity to kiss you and I took it."

"You shouldn't have done that! What about the guy you have a crush on?"

"Who..? Annabelle," he sighed. "She is such a gossip even when she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Wait? You don't have a crush?"

"I do, but on you."

"On me?" Why was he having a hard time believing that?

"Ever since I saw you at Sectionals. Wes, Dave, Jason, Anthony and myself went to Sectionals last year to check out our perspective competition. We all agreed that it was painfully obvious they had stole your guy's set list. That aside, I was so captivated by you, you were undeniably cute the way you danced."

Kurt blushed, looking off to his right.

"You were wearing that black shirt with the red tie, you were so adorable, at least in my opinion. Imagine my surprise you showed up at Dalton. I admit I abused my chance and grabbed your hand to lead the way. How about this? I don't kiss you anymore without your permission? Since I did ruin your chance at a first _real_ kiss."

With regained courage Kurt stopped up and kneeled down to Blaine's level. He wasn't sure if he was the one who closed the gap or if it was Blaine, but he did know they were kissing. This time, it was perfect.

-o-o-o-

"Mercedes, it was perfect," Kurt sighed, collapsing onto his bed staring at the ceiling. The girl in questioned chuckled at the love struck look, taking a seat in a plush chair. Finn, who was on his bed, pointedly ignoring the conversation. "His lips were soft but rough. Passionate but not being overkill. He tasted indescribable," Kurt sighed, hugging a purple pillow to his chest.

"Do you seriously have to talk about kissing another dude?"

"What's that I hear? Oh, it's the chime of Finn's closeted homophobia, peaking out to say 'hi' again."

"Finn, why don't you just go to Rachel's?" Mercedes questioned.

"I would but her dads are home and won't let us be alone, so I'm stuck here tonight."

"Then please go upstairs, we don't need your two cents."

"Whatever," Finn sighed, grabbing his Ipod and putting the earphones ear. It was either be down here or up there where Burt and his mom were being lovey dovey. Kurt was the lesser of two evils at the moment.

"So are you two dating now?"

"I don't know. I kind of hope we are. I'm soloing in Glee club tomorrow and I know the PERFECT song to sing."

"When you two officially hook up you've got to let me meet the guy and make sure he's right for you."

"I appreciate it Mercedes, but Blaine is not like other guys. He's perfect by not being perfect," Kurt sighed, hugging the pillow tighter.

Mercedes shook her heed. "Boy, he's got you hooked bad."

"And it's the best feeling ever."

-o-o-o-

"_See the lights, see the party , the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, little did I know. That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes…"_ Kurt smiled towards Blaine who smiled back. Kurt would happily play the Cinderella to Blaine's Prince Charming, he definitely had the tiaras to do so. Then again, had Kurt stayed at McKinley they're story would have quickly become Romeo and Juliet. Dalton being the house of Montague and McKinley the house of Capulet, minus the tragic death scene.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,"_ they would have been so dead. But that line seemed to work better for Rachel's 'love story' with Jesse. Of course, the prince turned out to be a frog in the end. _"So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go. Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

The glee club applauded. "That seems like a possible duet to add to the set list for Sectionals," Mr. Anderson said. "Blaine, if you're comfortable with that."

"I think he more than comfortable with the idea Mr. A," Jason called, laughing with his fellow Warblers.

"I'm fine with it."

"Good, then take it from the top, I'll leave the separations to you. Give a low sweet harmony."

-o-o-o-

"Did you say Blaine? I've heard that name before," Rachel announced, thinking. "AH! He's the lead for Dalton Academy Warblers. I looked them up and their past performances. They have potential but besides Blaine's voice they have no special factor."

"Does this mean he's at Dalton Academy?" Quinn asked, having missed her friend. Kurt was actually a really fun friend to have.

"Doesn't that make him an egg?" Brittany asked, confusing everyone but Santana.

"She's mean Benedict Arnold, a traitor. He left us for the male orgy of a glee club, and now we are screwed."

"Then we'll just go and confront him. Right now!" Rachel declared. "Finn. Noah. You two drive."

With no further arguments New Directions piled into the two cars and began their drive out to Dalton Academy.

-o-o-o-

"Are you ever going to tell him why you walked out on his audition?" Wes questioned, looking between the two Warblers sitting close to each other.

Kurt looked at Blaine in question, now remembering he had been pissed off about that. "Why DID you walk out? Was I horrible? Offensive?"

"Sexy," Blaine responded. "Like I said, I'm a normal gay teenager and with normal hormones. Only natural I'd find the sight of a cute boy, the boy I have a crush on, swaying about to be arousing."

"So you left because…"

"You were going to give me a complex," Blaine laughed.

"Not intentionally. I just like singing female songs, besides that the majority of songs in musicals are sang by females."

"Mind if I scoot in here," Jordan questioned, pushing between them and setting his tray down. Not moving he reached back pulling a chair up and taking a seat. "Congratulations on making the Warblers," he told Kurt. "You're audition was good but to girly for my tastes. Not that's a bad thing, that works for some guys. Not me. Personally I like being more manly than girly."

Dave rolled his eyes at the pity word play. "Some guys are attracted to the more female qualities in their partner."

"But you're gay because you like guys not girls."

"Kurt's not a girl, but he has feminine qualities. That appeals to many men, right, Blaine?"

"Oh yeah, definitely my type. Especially when they taste like grape or coconut. I prefer the coconut, for future reference."

Jordan looked between the two, eyes wide. "How do you….?"

"TRAITOR!" a female voice yelled from the doorway, making everyone looked to find the form of one enraged(?) Rachel Berry standing there pointing dramatically. The rest of New Directions appeared behind her.

Kurt paled. How had they found him?

-chapter 3 end-


	4. Diva Diva

Title: No More Courage

Rating: T

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Not being able to take it anymore Kurt transfer to Dalton Academy. Only, more drama awaits him the boys academy. Jealous Freshman? Blaine's secret crush? Maybe it would have been easier to stay at McKinley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs with in. They ALL belong to their respective owners.

AN: I wanted to thank the people that have offered their beta services and i apologize for not taking any of you up on it, but if there is no beta profile i don't consider a person. It's nothing personal but i have had my work stolen before so i'm a bit defensive. However, i am opened to finding a beta. So please do send me a PM if anyone is interested. With that aside, please enjoy this chapter and tremendous thank you to all reviewers and readers. I less-than-three you all.

No More Courage

Santana surveyed the group of financially secure boys, sizing them up. Cute. Cute. Not bad. Cute Mexicano. Cute freshie. It was the boy sitting next to the freshie that got her attention. He was suave and looked to be the richest out of all of them. She elbowed Brittany lightly, happy to see her best friend had also spotted the target. Locking their pinkies together they sauntered up to him, hoping he played for the right team.

Blaine looked up as they touched his shoulder, surveying the girls.

"Buy us dinner we'll make out in front of you. Be nice to us and we'll make out with you."

"I'll make out with you even if you're mean to me. You're hot, and rich," Brittany told him.

Blaine coughed, chuckling slightly. "No offense girls, but I believe I just threw-up in my mouth. I'm not interested."

"I am!" the 'cute mexicano' yelled, jumping from his seat, knocking the table.

"Smooth Anthony," Dave laughed.

"I'm Antonio Juarez-Martinez the third. Eldest son of Antonio Juarez-Martinez the second," he introduced, his accent quite thick. "And I'm not gay at all. I like women, and breasts, and women."

Santana wasn't into spazzy guys but he seemed to be something of importance. "Brittany?"

"He's cute and exotic."

"Fine. Meet us at Breadstix at 7, if you're late we'll leave."

"Breadstix, the cheap little Italian place? How about you give me your address and I can have the car pick you both up and we can go somewhere nicer, more expensive?" he suggested. The girls looked at each other for a moment, eyes wide in excitement before actually giving their address to Antonio, no questions asked.

"Hello! Are you all forgetting the reason we came here?" Rachel looked around to see her group had wondered off, the boys hanging with a group of Dalton boy's all laughing and cutting up. "Finn!"

"Babe, please, this guy's dad knows the owner of the Raiders," Finn pleaded.

"What are the Raiders?"

"Football, Rachel," Puck called over. "So are the cheerleaders free game?"

Rachel stared in disbelief. Tina had wondered off to a group of gothic looking boys, while Santana and Brittany continued to converse rapidly with Antonio or Anthony or whatever his name was. The only one who stayed was Quinn as Mercedes was on Kurt's side, rapidly talking away with him.

"So where's this sugar lips guy that you can't stop talking about?"

Blaine, Wes, and Dave all chocked down a laugh, while Kurt blushed. "Mercedes!" he called, trying to motion with his eyes to Blaine.

"Come on! Tell me. I want to know who this Blaine guy is. Whose rough but gentle, who tasted indescribable," she teased. The boy next to Kurt stiffened, before relaxing, left hand going to play with the straw in his drink.

"Mercedes, this is not the place to have this conversation."

"Especially when this isn't the reason we came here," Rachel pointed out.

Mercedes waved her off. "Kurt, I want to know the guy that's got you so tightly wound. The guy you enjoyed making out with. The guy you're OBVIOUSLY in love with."

That did it. In one move that seemingly looked like an accident, Jordan turned his drink over, drenching Kurt's well tailored jacket in soda. Kurt jumped up as did several other people. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kurt, my hand slipped."

Kurt took off his blazer, glaring. It would take many cleanings and steamings to get that nasty carbonated beverage out of the blazer. He hated the smell of the damn drink now drenching his coat.

"That's going to need to be dry cleaned. Here, you can wear mine for the rest of the day," Blaine smiled, wrapping his blazer around Kurt's shoulders. "I have a spare in my car. Oh, I'm Blaine by the way," he introduced, turning to Mercedes and outstretching his hand. "Nice to know I taste 'indescribable'."

"You're…oh! I am so sorry Kurt."

"Excuse me! But can we have a serious talk about Kurt's betrayal please?" Rachel yelled, now getting fed up with being ignored.

"Betrayal? How did I betray you?"

"You transferred schools and joined our competition, that's how."

"I transferred and HAPPENED to join the Glee club New Directions will be competing against at Sectionals. It wasn't intentional." Even if it kind of was.

"How are we supposed to win at Sectionals if I don't have a lead Soprano to complement my solos? In that regard," she turned to Blaine. "You will return Kurt to New Directions immediately. He was our friend first."

"Okay, first off, I'm not property that can just switch hands. Secondly, _we_, weren't friends, nor will we ever be till you admit your crime against fashion."

Blaine shrugged. "He's made up his mind."

"Not for one second. You've weaved some temptress spell on him like one Jesse St. James did on me, but it won't work. We will have Kurt Hummel back where he belongs in New Directions, your harpy's song aside. So I propose a diva off. You versus me. If I win Kurt returns to McKinley and New Directions."

"If I win, Kurt has to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Rachel questioned in time with Kurt; the same yell from Jordan drowned both of them out.

"You heard me," Blaine smiled. "And to make things fan, our sister school will judge, and Kurt will choose the song."

Everyone in the cafeteria was on edge, wondering what was going to happen.

"Uh, babe, maybe you shouldn't…." Finn tired, only getting a 'shush' from Rachel.

"Deal! Two days from now we'll have a diva-off using the song of Kurt's choosing. Kurt?"

Kurt looked between them. "My favorite overused love song."

Rachel's smile dropped. "What?"

"We're friends right? More than that because we were in glee together? Then I shouldn't have to tell you the answer, you should know. My favorite overused love song, and Mercedes you can't tell her."

"Wasn't going to say a thing."

"Let the best man win," he smiled, looking fondly at Blaine.

-o-o-o-

"Kurt's favorite love song? Dianna Ross? Barbra? Madonna?"

"You still haven't figured it out, Rachel," Puck sighed, playing with his guitar strings. "I figured it out in two seconds and I don't even like the dude."

Rachel looked around her to see that everyone was staring at her. "Wait, you guys all know?"

"Yes!" they chorused.

"You really don't pay attention to anyone but yourself do you?" Quinn sighed.

"Alright guys, I have next week's assignment," Mr. Schue announced.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel called, raising her hand. "Before I address the issue of why you are giving us next week's assignment prematurely I'd like to ask what your favorite overused love song is."

"That's cheating, Rachel," Tina berated.

"Mine is God Bless the Broken Road, I assume you mean more modern music."

"No," Rachel sighed. "What was your wife's?"

"Terri's? Hers was My Heart Will Go On, every time she heard that song she'd hold onto me and tell me she'd never let go. Moving on, next week's assignment…"

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel," he sighed.

"Why are you giving us _next_ week's assignment when it is clearly this week?"

"Because I figured I'd give you guys time to learn this. We've done funk, disco, rap, R&B, pop, musical, what we have yet to breach is Tejano."

Santana gasped in excitement, while Finn locked confused. "Isn't that like Spanish music?"

"Exactly. Performing Arts colleges look for versatile, well rounded students, that includes singing in different languages. French, Italian, even Spanish are all very valuable to have in one's arsenal. So next weeks performances will be in all Spanish."

Santana smirked, leaning back in her chair. "This one is mine."

-o-o-o-

"Where is he?" Rachel questioned, looking around the vast halls of Dalton Academy. "He said to meet him in the auditorium. He said to take a left at the atrium down the spiral staircase and hang a right."

"Rachel, we hung a left to get Artie off the elevator," Quinn pointed out. "We're lost."

"Just ask someone," Tina suggested.

"What are the chances that a random person is going to know Kurt," Puck sighed.

A student walking by stopped looking at them. "You're looking for Kurt? He's in the auditorium with the other Warblers."

"Did someone say Kurt?" a freshman stopped. "He's my second favorite Warbler after Blaine. I got both their autographs yesterday. It's so awesome. I got Wes and Dave's and Anthony's and Jason's. I love the Warblers."

"Wait, Kurt is popular?" Mercedes asked.

The boy looked at her in disbelief as if to say 'what a stupid question'. "The Warblers are the most popular boys in this school. Kurt pretty much has his own fan club, and he JUST joined, but everyone that's heard him sing just loves him."

"The auditorium is this way," the first boy smiled, motioning for them to follow him. Rachel stared straight ahead not marveling at the fine facilities of Dalton Academy like her fellow glee clubbers. One day she'd be showcasing venues much more lavish then this, no need to act like a simpleton.

They entered the auditorium to see Kurt sitting in the center of a group of boys laughing and talking.

"Busted your window just like that?"

"Admittedly I didn't tell her I was gay, I wasn't ready to come out. Either way it was moot, my dad took my baby when he found my tiara collection."

The guys laughed, Wes leaning forward. "You have a tiara collection?"

"I do like fine jewels."

Blaine laughed, patting Kurt on the head as to not ruin his hair with a ruffle. "You're adorable, I swear."

Rachel cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "I believe we have a diva off today?"

"I had expected you not to show up," Kurt sighed, leaning unconsciously into Blaine.

"It took me two days and many selections but I finally figured out your riddle."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, hand running up and Kurt's arm. "It took you two days? You truly don't pay attention to your 'friends' do you?"

"What do you mean? You all know?"

"Yes," the Warblers chorus out.

"It was actually easy considering Kurt's personality. He likes Diana Ross and could never think of her songs as overrated. He's a romantic which immediately makes you think of chick movies, which most people's first thought would be Barbra but, she's not as overused as…"

"Celine Dion," the Warblers chorused, finishing off Wes' explanation.

"My Heart Will Go On," Blaine elaborated.

"Exactly," Rachel nodded. "As such I will be doing a classical rendition of the song."

"You put thought into it? I figured I'd just wing it acapella."

"Well some of us like to prepare properly. Now for the matter of judges…"

"I took care of that," he smiled, motioning to the five girls sitting just two rows away from them, chatting lightly. "Faye!" Four of the five girls turned to look while one twirled a red curl around her middle finger. "Faye!"

"Faye, he's talking to you," the blonde girl to her right said.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak faggot," the red-head told her. Kurt looked at her in disbelief before looking at Blaine to see him smiling.

"No need to be offended, she's gay as well, she just really hates me. I thought Rachel might find it more fair to have someone that truly hates me as a judge."

"After what you did to Cynthia, you damn right I hate you."

"Cynthia?" Kurt asked.

"Faye's sister that had a crush on me, obviously I couldn't return her sentiments. She was abnormally obsessed with me. She'd ask me out to go shopping with her or to dinner. Even though I told her I was gay and couldn't return her feelings. It went to far when I refused to have sexual relations with her, and she try to forcibly get what she wanted."

"Dude! You complained?" Puck called out in disbelief. "I like girls that take what they want. Getting rough is always a little fun, right, Santana?"

Santana smirked, wigging her eyebrows at her on and off sexual partner.

"Please do remind yourself it's physically impossible for me to get aroused by a female. Either way, I had to get slightly rough with her and Faye has never forgiven me. So there is your biased judge, Rachel."

"Yes, yes, she's hot, you're not. Can we get this over with please? I have places to go. But Rachel, if you're interested I'll let you feel my berries any time."

Rachel blinked. "Alright then."

"Babe…" Finn sighed, putting an arm around Rachel. "Just go sing."

-o-

The crowd applauded loudly at Rachel's spectacular rendition of Titanic's classic love song. Celine Dion herself could not have sung it better. Blaine took the stage after her, looking out at the crowd. Suddenly he wished he'd listened to his mother's urgings and taken guitar lessons. He had no interest in guitar, but he had to admit, holding a guitar right now would probably make him seem cooler. Either way, all he had to do was sing, sing to the boy that made him smile without effort.

"_Near. Far. Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on," _he sang out, slower with more emphasis than the original. A part of him understood why this was a love song, the sane part of him wonder if people realized it was about losing love not gaining it. If anything it was more like a break up song, but he would make it be a love song, just for Kurt. _"Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone."_ He didn't know if he would be with Kurt forever, but he would hold onto the boy for as long as possible, if Kurt allowed it. _"Love was when I loved you, one true time I'd hold to. In my life we'll always go on."_ He delighted in the small blush and happy smiled that adorned Kurt face.

"_Near. Far. Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." _Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a smug smirk cross Rachel's face at the next bit she belted out. The problem was, while she was technically correct, she lacked heart. Heart was something Blaine had plenty of. _"You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way! You're are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on." _For good measure he held the last note a fraction longer than Rachel had, before lowing his voice with 'oh's to end the song. Applause immediately broke out all across the auditorium, the smile on Kurt's face saying he was confident Blaine had won.

"So, who won?" Rachel asked, trying to look smug when she was truly worried after Blaine's beautiful performance. The female judges had collaborated to long for her liking and applauded to rambunctiously for Blaine as well. Though, even if she did win, she couldn't make Kurt come back to New Directions. They had all seen it during Blaine's performance. Kurt was genuinely happy here, in all good conscious she couldn't shatter that. Especially after her own happiness had been shattered by none other than Jesse St. James. If Kurt was happy, then she guessed she was happy for him.

With a roll of her eyes Faye stood up. "Blaine wins, against my vote, whatever. These girls were obviously thinking with their snatch not their ears."

Rachel crossed her arms with a huff. "Fine, I guess Kurt can stay here, not like I care."

"It's painfully obvious that you do miss him, which is why I'll give him the choice. Kurt, if you want to go back to New Directions we can speak with the headmaster to arrange the transfer and reimburse you. If you want to stay here, you know you are welcome with open arms."

Kurt looked between his old glee club and the new. Here he didn't have to fear being bullied or harassed. Here people didn't pretend to be his friend or call him 'lady' or 'fag'. Blaine was here. Blaine, another openly gay teen. A man who wasn't going to force decisions on him. A man that respected him as both a friend and a singer. "I thought the deal was if Rachel won I'd go back to New Directions. If you win, I'd be your boyfriend."

A huge smile broke out on Blaine's face. Hoping down from the stage Blaine closed any distance between him and Kurt, even jumping over a few seats. With one swift move he sealed their lips together in an official first kiss as boyfriends. In the background, Kurt swore he heard clapping and fireworks just like in the movies.

-chapter 4 end-


End file.
